


The Morning After

by into_the_abyss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Rare Pairings, Tanakabastian Takeover, Tanakabastian Takeover Day 2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/into_the_abyss/pseuds/into_the_abyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka finds his way to Sebastian's bedroom and discovers a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

"—anka?"

Tanaka was barely awake when he heard a soothing voice curl into his ear.

The voice purred again, "Mr. Tanaka, it's time to get up. Everyone else is awake."

Morning dawned crisp and clear through the window of the upper servants' room. Tanaka blinked his eyes open, to find himself staring into the delicate curves of the young butler's features.

"Did you sleep well?" Sebastian asked with a smile. He took Tanaka's arm in a firm grip and helped him sit upright.

"Like a baby," Tanaka winked, "I woke up every two hours."

Sebastian chuckled, a low, velvety sound. "Your humor is unrivaled as always, Mr. Tanaka. Here is your tea." The peerless butler handed over Tanaka's favorite mug, from which curls of steam rose and swirled around Sebastian's face like a murky halo.

Tanaka took a sip. No one made tea like Sebastian. It was almost unearthly. "What are the other servants engaged in this morning?"

Sebastian straightened up and said in a rather imperious [officious] tone, "Finny is assigned to plant the new American Beauty rose bushes, Mey-Rin is to polish the silver, Snake is to groom the horses, and Bard is to begin preparations on the roast lamb for supper."

"And what shall I do today?" asked Tanaka a bit weakly.

"Continue as you usually do," Sebastian said in a smile that could not be any bigger.

That meant drink tea and lay about, doing nothing.

Sebastian turned on his heel and left the room in one crisp movement, leaving Tanaka alone, sitting on the edge of his bed.

It was like this every day: every servant had a job to do, except Tanaka. Tanaka's only job left in life was to exist.

Tanaka stood up, tottered to the dresser, set his now-empty mug down, and proceeded in getting dressed for the day.

There were plenty of things he could be doing, he mused. And why wouldn't Sebastian let him? Did he not trust his skills? Was the young butler jealous of him? Had Ciel told Sebastian to go easy on him? Did no one see the value in a tired, old man?

Tanaka's back ached as he bent down to tie his shoes. He straighter up, his vertebrae cracking like castanets, and he stood in the doorway, catching his breath.

He proceeded to stand there for the better part of twenty minutes as he listened to the bustle and commotion and life one floor removed from him. The other servants went about their day, doing their usual things, and Tanaka could only stand there, listening to them from a distance.

Some time around midday, he heard the clip clip of Sebastian's intent footsteps as he made his way to his bedroom. Tanaka poked his head out of the doorway to watch the young man.

He heard the sound of Sebastian's wardrobe opening, and then what he thought was the muffled mew of a cat. (As if that were possible.)

And then, Sebastian's muffled voice, carrying through his closed door. "My my. I suppose I should finally dispose of this shredded tailcoat."

Tanaka shuffled down the hallway towards Sebastian's door. The door was open a crack, and through it, Tanaka could see the younger man regarding a tattered swallowtail coat which was laid out on his bed. Sebastian stood over it, tapping a gloved finger against his chin.

Tanaka shifted his weight; a floorboard creaked like a snapped twig.

Sebastian perked up and went to the door, a stormy expression clouding his face. When he opened the door and saw it was Tanaka, his face softened into a smile. "Oh, Mr. Tanaka. It's just you. Would you like to come have a seat?"

"Are you sure I'm not intruding?" Tanaka asked.

Sebastian beamed, "Of course not!" He reached out a hand to guide the elderly man into his room. "I wouldn't mind some company as I clean out my wardrobe."

"And what about the Young Master?"

"The Young Master is occupied with his dance lesson for the next hour."

Tanaka smiled, then took a seat on the edge of the bed. He looked down at the tattered coat. A gash ran down the middle of it, as if Sebastian had nearly been sliced in two. "When did this happen, Sebastian? I don't seem to recall?"

Sebastian looked as if he were trying to recall something, and then an easy smile spread over his face. "I had a little minor injury during the Young Master's investigation of Jack the Ripper. I'm sure you can understand how one might endure a bit of an injury when in the employ of the Queen's Watchdog." He smirked.

"And you've held on to this the whole time? Ho ho ho, Mr. Sebastian! Why not get rid of it? It's far beyond mending."

A thoughtful expression darkened Sebastian's eyes. "It didn't feel right to dispose of it." He looked away, his eyes distant, as if remembering something.

Tanaka smiled knowingly. "Looking at that tailcoat, I would say you nearly died, Sebastian."

Sebastian managed a small laugh, "Yes, that was nearly the case."

"And you know what they say—when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Is that what happened, Sebastian?" Tanaka looked intently at the young man. "What was the first thing you saw?"

Sebastian's smile faded to a look of deepest sincerity. He offered a small bow and smiled graciously. "Why, Mr. Tanaka. The first thing I saw was the face of a dear friend."

"So that is why you cannot part with this tailcoat, isn't it, Sebastian? You're feeling perhaps a bit sentimental." Tanaka smiled knowingly. He hadn't been on this Earth so long not to see true admiration when he saw it.

Sebastian's eyes widened as if Tanaka had happened upon some great secret—a secret that Tanaka himself would never know.

And then the young man touched his heart with a pristinely gloved hand and he said with a gracious smile, "You are correct as always, Mr. Tanaka."

Sebastian picked up the tailcoat in a flourish and in one swift motion, opened his wardrobe and hung it back up. He turned to the older man and said softly, "You may think you serve no purpose here, Mr. Tanaka, but just know that your wisdom is more useful to me than you could ever imagine."

Tanaka felt his heart swell. Perhaps there was a job for him to do in this mansion after all. "Ho ho ho," he smiled, "thank you for warming an old man's heart.

"Anytime, Mr. Tanaka," Sebastian said, "anytime." He closed the door of his wardrobe with a nearly inaudible click. "Now, should we go see if the Young Master needs us this afternoon?

"I would like that very much," the old man said, and smiled.


End file.
